


It's Just One Stab Wound

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Iron Dad, Irondad, Misunderstandings, Peter dose not want anyone to feel bad, Peter has a heart of gold, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stark inturnship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of 15-year-old Peter Parker.  A few muggings, bound to happen.  Helping a lady across the road, check.  And then getting stabbed, of course-. STABBED!  Oh no, what is Mr. Stark going to say!?Peter gets stabbed by a thug and has to go to Stark tower for help, only it turns out Tony is busy in a meeting, and instead, Peter ends up running into the Avengers themselves.  Of course, they don't believe that he's inturn.  This is going to be a long day.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 421





	It's Just One Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for quite some time now so I thought I would post it for others to enjoy. I am sure there are some spelling and grammar mistakes I missed and I will try my best to fix them all for you.  
> This is mostly a one-shot but depending on how this goes I might add some more. Please enjoy. <3

“Going to be a normal day I said, nothing will go wrong I said. Now, look at me.” Peter sighed as he raised his arms in the air to look down at the silver knife sticking out of his torso. “But this! May is gonna kill me, stabbed twice in a week.” He glanced down to the knocked-out thug who had stabbed him.

The man was wearing a ski mask that was now pulled up over his head showing his face. Laying next to him a little farther down the ally were a couple more thugs with their masks also brought up over their faces, all knocked out cold. Peter stepped forward moving his stabber's hand slightly with his foot, almost as if to make sure he was still knocked out.

Peter sighed again. “What am I going to do now?” He shook his head, “I can’t go to a doctor, and I can’t bother Mr. Stark for something that doesn’t even matter.” Peter was of course in pain, but he tried not to think about it. He had been through worse, he could deal with a knife.

He started to limp out to the entrance of the ally glancing around for any civilians who might have been looking. Peter almost fell over with dizziness he grabbed onto a nearby garbage can for support, and he sucked in a deep breath. “On second thought maybe I will see Tony.” He looked both ways and stumbled across the road to the ally where he had stashed his civilian clothes earlier when he saw the robbery being committed. It was not really normal for robberies to be done during the day, but it wasn’t unheard of.

Peter pulled on his pants over his spider suit and pulled off his mask and gloves and placing them in his pockets. He pulled his gray and blue shirt out of his bag backpack and stared down at it for a second, glancing back and forth between it, and the knife that was sticking about 4 inches from his body. He needed to put his shirt on somehow. “Who is not gonna notice a knife sticking out of a teenager?” Peter coughed a bit, he knew it was bad to remove the knife from stab wounds so you don’t bleed out, but he thought that in this case if he puts webbing over the wound he might be able to make it to the tower in time.

He cringed as he slowly and carefully pulled the knife out of his side. Quickly tossing it into a nearby garbage can. Even if he was stabbed, he wasn’t going to litter. He flicked through his web fluid cartridges and sprayed a coating over the wound that seemed to expand on contact absorbing any dripping blood. “There good as new.” Peter chuckled. But he knew he should still talk to Tony.

Normally Peter would call Happy if he needed a ride to the tower, or maybe even Tony in this case, but he forgot to charge his phone and now it was dead. It wasn’t that long of a walk anyway, just a couple blocks. At least the weather was nice today.

x

Peter walked through the glass doors of the Stark tower. He glanced around and quickly spotted the elevator. He nodded to the secretary who didn’t even acknowleged him as he walked across the lobby, her nose was buried in some fashion magazine. The moment he entered the elevator and the doors slowly closed he called out to FRIDAY. “FRIDAY, Do you know where Mr. Stark is?”

A female robot voice responded. “Tony is on the upper level 7, he is in a meeting right now with some government officials. Would you like me to contact him?”

“No thanks FRIDAY, um… how long will he be?” Peter hissed and grabbed his side; it was starting really starting to hurt now, not that he would show it.

“Mr. Starks meeting will be about 20 more minutes.”

“Okay thanks FRIDAY, could I just go to the lab and grab my stuff, then I can wait for the meeting to finish.”

“Yes Peter, I will unlock the lab for you.”

Peter grinned as the elevator started to go up, the lights over the numbers flashing one by one.

Once the elevator pinged, he walked out into the main level of the room holding his side. He kept his head down looking at the floor and his feet, he didn’t want to bring any attention to himself, he didn’t want anyone to worry about him.

He suddenly bumped into someone and stumbled back a bit, still managing to stay on his feet. “I’m sor-“ He froze in place, the person he had run into was the Captain America, well right now he was not wearing his suit so I guess he would be Steve Rodgers.

Peter quickly glanced around the room and throughout the room were sat multiple of the Avengers, it seemed they were having a conversation before Peter came in and interrupted them. There was Sam, Nat, Clint, and Rhodey. All out of uniform, just sitting around the room.

Peter’s attention was snapped back to the captain when he spoke up. “Hey kid, what are you doing up on this level, you get lost or something?” Peter looked a bit like deer in headlights. He realized he didn’t answer and spoke up.

“Um, hi… no, I mean I am not lost. I was going to grab some of my stuff from the lab.” Nat sat up a bit more straight scanning over the boy.

“Kid, the lab up here is for Avengers only.”

“I know I just left my stuff in there. I wanted to grab it and wait for Mr. Stark to finish his meeting, I won't be any trouble.” Peter was still holding his side, but not wanting anyone to notice he was hurt. Clint laughed.

“You, wait for Tony? What are you like 12? What would he talk to you about?” Peter narrowed his eyes at the agent.

“I am 15.”

Steve asked. “Why do you need to wait for Tony?”

“I-I need to ask him something.” Peter studdered. The pain in his side was growing worse.

Rhodey spoke up. “And you are?”

“Um… Peter, Peter Park-ker, I am Tony’s intern.”

Rhodey and Clint burst out laughing. But soon stopped awkwardly when they noticed that Peter wasn’t kidding. “Kid Tony doesn’t have an intern, if you are going to try to sneak in the labs, do your research first.” Clint chuckled, as Cap still stood there blocking Peter’s path to the lab. Nat added.

“Stark hates kids, so why would he hire one?”

“I-I don’t k-now he just did.” Peter was shaking his head, he was getting really dizzy now, his vision was blurring. “Can I just get my st-uff and go?” Cap spoke up.

“No, nice try but you aren't getting in the labs, or meeting Tony. You should go home now.”

“I need to talk to him it's important.” It really was, Peter didn’t want to tell others of his problems, but if he had mentioned he had been bleeding out maybe this conversation would be different.

“Okay kid you are getting on my nerves, you need to go.” Peter once again shook his head trying to stay awake.

“But I-I Nee…“ Peter fell to the floor, and everyone in the room gasped. Nat jumped up over the coffee table in the middle of the room to find out what happened, she looked down to see that there was crimson blood on the floor. She rolled him over onto his back and saw that the blood was staining his shirt.

“Guys, he’s hurt, badly.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked walking a bit closer, still in shock.

“He’s bleeding out.” They were all shocked, not knowing what to do next, only hear the unlocking sound of a door. They looked over to see Tony walking in.

“Okay so what’s the problem kid, FRIDAY said you were hurt.” He looked out and gasped at the sight that lay before him. “Kid?” He bolted over to Peter, not knowing what was wrong, seeing the blood dripping on the floor. “Oh my God Peter what did you do this time!” Cap looked at him puzzled.

“You know him?”

“Ya, of course, I know him he’s my intern.” He looked back down at Peter and brushed some of his brown hair away from his closed eyes. Everyone in the room looked down at their feet with guilty looks on their faces.

“Cap pick him up, we need to get him to Dr. Cho!” Tony called back.

Cap tried to scoop the boy up. “Stop!” Nat yelled. “You can make it worse; you need to get Cho up here.” Cap backed off holding his hands in the air.

Tony turned around and yelled. “FRIDAY?”

“Yes sir… she is on her way now.” Tony looked back down at Peter worried.

x

Peter groaned as he was waking up. He looked around still in the room he was earlier, only Mr. Stark and Hellen were there too. The rest of the avengers were standing in the back of the room feeling guilty. Dr. Cho noticed his eyes were open. “Kid, don’t move you lost a lot of blood.”

Peter coughed and rolled his head back. “I bet; I haven’t been knocked out from a wound in a long time.” Tony smiled pinching the bridge of his nose, as the other Avengers were very weirded out by that reaction. He looked up at Tony. “I am so sorry did I mess up your meeting? I didn’t mean to.” The others were even more weirded out than before. He was worried about the meeting after all this?

“That doesn’t matter, you were bleeding out, and I am still wondering why Karren didn’t alert me.”

“Oh, sorry Mr. Stark that’s my fault.”

“Peter?” Tony scolded. Peter replied sheepishly.

“Ned and I changed the settings; I did not want to bother you with anything I could handle on my own. You also get an alert every time I get a paper cut. I changed it for major injuries, but it just ended up turning off.”

“Ugg Peter what am I going to do with you?”


End file.
